The Search for Capt. Laymen and the Treasure of Pelegosto
Summary Captain Howard Shields and his crew go aboard the HMS Waverling, a Brig type ship, to search for an old Navy Captain who has been missing for four years! He was ordered by Cutler Beckett to find and return and return a valuable treasure from the treacherous island of Isle de Pelegostos. But he and his crew went missing three days into the journey! But Pelegosto is an island full of cannibalistic tribes. Another problem is, is that Laymen, the Navy Captain that went in search of the treasure set sail with four ships: one Brig, the HMS Falter and flag ship, two Frigates, and one Galleon. But it is unknown if they even made it to Pelegosto... Prologue British Royal Navy Captain Ronnie Laymen walked with his First Mate/Luetianant/Best Friend, Logan Marsh. "Well? What dose he want?" He asked as they walked down the hall towards an office. "I don't know. The messenger wouldn't say. It's probably a new mission." Laymen replied. They were in Port Royal, Jamaica. The two walked up to the office, where an accountant greeted them. "He will see you now." She said with a pleasant smile. They walked into the office and saw a man in a black chair writing something down on paper. "Ah. Captain Laymen of the HMS Falter, and his First Mate, Mr. Marsh." Said the man not even looking up. "You wanted to see us, Mr. Beckett?" Laymen asked. "Yes. I did." He gestured them in."The EITC is in need of your services. Tea?" "Ay- yessir. What kind of mission, sir?" One of Beckett's servants made gave them their tea. "Please, sit." They sat down in front of his desk."I need you to do you and your country a favor. Their have been rumors of an old, legendary treasure on the Isle de Pelegostos. What do you know of it?" The two friends looked at each other with clueless expressions on their faces. "Iv never heard an thing, sir. Nor do I know of such an island." Answered Laymen. "Me nether, sir." "Ah. Well: their is this legend that some Spaniards landed on this island that is said to filled with cannibals, and buried their treasure in a cave where it is sad that they were killed but one of the tribes. Only one made it off the island, only to die five days of being rescued from an illness he got while on the island. But he was still able to tell most of his tale." "So, sir, you want us to go explore the island?" "Indeed." Laymen got the crews together for the four ships that were ordered to sail with him. There was his ship, a Brig, the HMS Falter, two Frigates, the HMS Value and HMS Dodge, and one Galleon, the HMS Holland. They set sail towards Pelegosto, but where never seen or heard from again... Chapter 1 Captain Howard Shields was on his ship, the HMS Waverling. The HMS Waverling was a twenty-eight gunned, blue hulled, dark gold trimed, Brig. It had a large crew of one-hundred seventeen men, and had ten broadside on each side, with four deck guns on each side. They had just left Port Royal two days ago with orders to find Captain Laymen who had gone missing four years ago. Shields was in his cabin hunched over some charts. There were also other officers in the cabin. "So Beckett wants us to find a captain who has been missing for four years?! And hrs only sending one ship when he sent them out four!?" Demanded Sgt. Barns, third in command of the ship and second in command of the Marines that were stationed aboard the ship. "Aye. We must find them. Whether they are dead or alive, those are our orders. But Beckett also wants us to find some treasure on that island." "But sir, with all do respect, he said we must follow the same exact route as the others did before!" "Aye. But orders are orders." Shields replied. "Also sir, tomorrow is our third day into the voyage. They disappeared on their third day!" "Now, tell me, Mr. Barns, who says that will happen to us?" "I-I don't know, sir." He lowered his head."Forgive me, sir" "Ok. Your forgiven. Now gentlemen, were do you suppose we should look first?" Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Stories